fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisu Samui
Aisu is a First Generation Ice Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and the leader of Team Aisu. He is also a S-Class Mage for Fairy Tail. Unlike most Dragon Slayers trained by a raised by a dragon Aisu does not have an Exceed companion as he would rather rely on his team mates. Appearence Aisu is a tall and well muscled young man with he has spiky, upwards-styled black hair with a tuft covering his forehead. Aisu's normal attire consists of a long white coat with a high collar and golden trim, under this he wears a black sleeveless top. Along with his coat and top he has grey trousers and black shoes. Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the few remaining guild members are forced to set up base in a small tavern, one of which is Aisu. Aisu is still well muscled if not more than before, Aisu's hair has become messy and the tuft covering his forehead has become longer, unlike before Aisu now had stubble. Aisu's outfit changed over the seven years, Aisu now wears a untucked and undone white shirt which is exposing his bare chest, but carried on with his gray trousers and black shoes. Aisu and his team seem to be away from the guild hall at major times of the guild, for example when the guild was attacked by Phantom Lord Aisu and his friends where on a quest taking down the dark guild Yami Encrusted, Aisu and the others are normally shocked when they come back because of all the destruction. Personality Aisu has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. After seven years Aisu has lightened up a lot more and now jokes around with the guild but as before will become serious when the time calls. Edolas Counterpart ' Aisu Attakai is Aisu Samui's counterpart in Edolas he is one of the weakest wizards in the Edolas Fairy Tail guild and tends to hate everyone in the guild. History Aisu was abandoned by his parents when he was extremely young but was found by the ice dragon Toketsu, who raised him and taught him dragon slayer magic. unfortunately this was short lived as his foster parent died from a illness that only affects dragons. He wondered around and found Fairy Tail, which he joined and became a wizard. Unknowingly to him or Yoru Suta they met once before in a town during winter when Aisu was only 7 years old (making Yoru only 6) but they never remembered the meeting. Sometime before the X791 arc Lizzy Harthliva and Aisu Samui got married and had a child named Reina Samui, who like her father and mother is an ice mage who uses in Aisu's sub ice magic. Meaning she can create objects from ice and turn parts of her body into ice with out it being ice make. Aisu and Lizzy have a second child on the year of X791 a boy named after the dragon who rasied Aisu. His name Toke Samui. Magic and Abilities Magic '''Ice Magic ' *'''Ice Wall '' - Aisu puts his hand(s) onto the floor and creates a wall of ice to stop in coming attacks or to protect himself or friends.'' *'Ice Pillar ''' - A pillar of ice comes from Aisu's hand hitting the enemy.'' *'Ice Floor ''' - Aisu places his hands onto the floor and turns it into ice to allow him to slide to his target or make his target fall.'' *'Ice Shock ''' - Aisu punches his fists together and creates a shock wave of ice from the floor which sends his enemy's into the air and does lots of damage'' *'Blizzard ''' - Aisu makes a snow blizzard to confuse the enemy and hide his location.'' Ice Dragon Slayer Magic '' - Aisu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his ice can decrease in temperature, which is proportional to Aisu's emotional state. Aisu's ability to eat ice gives him immunity to most types of ice and allows him to spew ice from his lungs.'' *'Ice Dragon's Roar (Hiryū no hōkō) ''' - Aisu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of ice from his mouth at his target.'' *'Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist ''' - A large amount of ice gathers around Aisu's fist as he punches his target'' *'Ice Dragon's Brilliant Sword ''' - A sword of ice appears around Aisu's arm as he swings at his target'' *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Elbow ''' - Aisu's elbow becomes made of ice as he attacks his target head on'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Claw ''' - With his ice with ice around Aisu's foot he kicks down onto his target causing lots of damage'' *'Ice Dragon's Wall ''' - A wall of ice is made from the floor to protect Aisu.'' *'Ice Dragon's Solid Knee ''' - Ice forms around Aisu's knee as he attacks his target, normally aiming for the head or abdomen.'' *'Ice Dragon's Shield ''' - Aisu puts his hands up and creates a shield out of ice to stop in coming attacks.'' *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack ''' - Aisu's hands and arms become made of ice as he chucks his enemy into the air causing heavy damage at the same time. '' *'Ice Dragon's Cold Wing ''' - Aisu's arms and hands turn into ice as he swipes at his target with snow and ice causing lots of damage to the enemy. '' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art ' *'Ice Dragon's Supreme Sword of Frozen Ice '' - Aisu puts both his fists together and makes a huge sword which he uses to create massive damage'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Edge ''' - Aisu makes a huge explosion of Ice around him which spreads and hits all his enemy's with in a 50ft radius. '' *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Blades ''' - Aisu makes two swords from ice and uses them to attack his enemy's causing lots of damage to them. '' Holy Ice Dragon Mode ' - After eating Jane Kemuel's light and having the ice and light inside his body fuse together, Aisu gained the ability to use his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with light. When in a state of anger, Aisu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. *'Holy Ice Dragon Roar ' - Aisu's alternate, light-enhanced version of his Ice Dragon's Roar. Aisu gathers and combines light and ice in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed all of Yami Encrusted's guild town, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Aisu's body and completely drain him of most his Magic Power. *'Holy Ice Dragons Diamond Fist ' - Aisu's alternate version of his Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist. Aisu engulfs his hand in light and ice, and, in addition to being heavily damaged after being struck, his opponent's are struck by a bolt of light. '''Shockwave Magic ' - Shockwave Magic (衝撃波魔法 Shōgekiha Mahō) is a powerful Caster Magic involving the use of shockwaves which allows the user to create shockwaves of various magnitudes and sizes. The shockwave's power depends on the user. It can also be used in conjunction with another magic to further amplify their power. Aisu was taught this magic by Lue when he had his memory's wiped, so he could at least help them with their plans of destroying Fairy Tail. *'''Shock Blast '' - A simple shockwave sent from the palm of the user which grows is size as it fly's towards the target.'' *'Shock Wave ''' - A shockwave erupts from the feet or body of the user hitting anything in range back and hurtling rocks and other rubble at them. '' Holy Ice Shockwave Dragon Mode (Unnamed) ''' - A sub form of Holy Ice Dragon Mode where Aisu uses his Shockwave magic to further amplify his power. '''Unison Raids *'Unison Raid: Dragon's Star of Ice ''' - The Unison raid of Aisu Samui and Yoru Suta they combined their Dragon Slayer Magic to create a wave of Ice and Black Air "Night Magic" which hits the enemy and causes lots of damage. '' *'Unison Raid: Supreme Ice Blast ''' - The Unison raid of Aisu Samui and Lizzy Harthliva by putting their hands together they create a giant blast wave of ice and snow which can freeze anyone which it makes contact with. '' Other Dragon Slayer Ability's ' *'Ice Drive '' - A technique which, amplifies Aisu's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of light blue light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his strength and speed.'' *'Dragon Force ''' - After being enraged by Lue, Aisu has entered Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Upon entering this state, Aisu's body becomes much more akin to an actual Ice Dragon, with light blue scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.'' *'Enhanced Endurance' - Aisu has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance. *'Enhanced Speed' - Aisu can move at a considerably high speed. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a trained Dragon Slayer, Aisu's physical prowess is remarkably high; enough for him to smash a wall just by punching it while he was angry. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant ' - Aisu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, Knees and Elbows to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Aisu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Immense Magic Power - As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Aisu possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. *'Final Form (Unnamed) ''' - The combination of Dragon Force, Holy Ice Shockwave Dragon Mode and Ice Drive. Aisu has only entered his form once as it is uncontrollable, it is said to rival that even of Acnologia's power. It is still unknown why Aisu was able to enter such a powerful form but Makarov seems to believe it was his anger towards Lue Shockwuva and his will to protect his friends, that combined with his Dragon Force, Holy Ice Shockwave Dragon Mode and Ice Drive made a power that Gildart's and Makarov where able to sense from miles away. '' Quotes *"My name is Aisu Smaui and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Aisu to Enemy *"Ok buddy, lets do this...Dragon Slayer style." Aisu to Yoru *"You take away my memory's, turn me into a weapon and make me fight my friends. And now you hurt them!? You have no idea what guild you're messing with!" - Aisu to Lue Shockwuva while entering Dragon Force Major Battles *'Aisu vs Allen Sero ''' - Aisu unharmed. Allen Knocked out. (Chapter 3 of fanfiction) '' *'Aisu vs Kyojin, Lue and Akuma ''' - Aisu knocked out. Kyojin and Lue unharmed. Akuma frozen. (Chapter 4 of fanfiction) '' *'Aisu vs Riton part one ''' - Aisu uharmed. Riton Escaped. (Chapter 6 of fanfiction)'' *'Aisu vs Kyojin ''' - Aisu unharmed. Kyojin slightly hurt. (Chapter 8 of fanfiction)'' *'Aisu vs Riton part two ''' - Aisu unharmed. Riton dead. (Chapter 8 of fanfiction)'' *'Aisu vs Yami Encrusted (Guild) ''' Aisu knocked out with: broken nose, ribs, left arm and sword through right arm. Kyojin knocked out. Lue knocked out. Yami Encrusted grunts knocked out. Akuma unharmed. (Chapter 9 of fanfiction)'' Time line *'X764 ''' - Born'' *'X765 ''' - Found left in the woods by his parents by the ice dragon Toketsu who took him in as his own son.'' *'X767 ''' - Aisu takes his first steps guided by Toketsu.'' *'X770 ''' - Aisu uses his first Ice Dragon Magic attack.'' *'X773 ''' - AIsu and Yoru Suta meet for the first time. Unfortunately both forget this. '' *'X776 ''' - Aisu is now 11 and is able to use all his magic.'' *'X777 (20th of February) ''' - Toketsu got ill and was killed by Akuma Shiko and Lue Shockwuva over night. Leaving Aisu to look for shelter on his own.'' *'X777 (7th of July) ''' - Aisu walks into the Fairy Tail guild and is given food and a place to stay.'' *'X778 ''' - Aisu is now a full member of Fairy Tail.'' *'X784 ''' - Aisu and Yoru go to fight the dark guild Yami Encrusted. Later on some of the Fairy Tail members go to Tenrou Island.'' *'X789 '''- Reina is born. *'X790 ''' - Aisu becomes an S-Class Mage for Fairy Tail.'' *'X791 ''' - Fairy Tail Core members return.'' Trivia *Aisu's name literally means Ice Cold (Ice being Aisu and Cold being Samui) *Aisu works with Yoru Suta, who is a member of Team Aisu and also a fellow Dragon Slayer *Part one of Aisu's story can be found here http://www.wattpad.com/story/14079537-fairy-tail-legends Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Human Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Ice Magic Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters